Consuming media content, such as listening to audio content or watching video content, is a common and enjoyable activity for many consumers. Using a mobile device, such as a phone or a tablet, a consumer can access large catalogs of media content from almost any location. For example, a consumer can store a large catalog of media content on his or her mobile device. Additionally, a consumer can access an almost limitless catalog of media content through various free and subscription-based streaming services.
This nearly limitless access to media content introduces new challenges for consumers. It may be difficult to find or select the right media content for a particular moment in time.